


Fun

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 YugBum <3 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cats, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Once again no inspiration for the title xD Just Jaebum, Yugyeom and two kittens.It's not much just a little something I thought of xD





	Fun

E 

 

It’s been a week since they moved into a new apartment, it’s been a week since their one year anniversary. Of course, Jaebum thought their place needed a little something special. Yugyeom wasn’t so sure, they did have everything they needed. It wasn’t until the next day when they went shopping, and they just happened to walk past the pet store. It wasn’t unusual that Jaebum stopped because, there were a few cats in the window. A few different breeds, all kittens a little over six weeks old. Yugyeom wasn’t surprised by the way he was acting, “I think we need a kitten.” It fell quiet between them, Yugyeom simply looked at his boyfriend. Jaebum pouted a little as he looked.

“You-you can’t deny these kittens,” Yugyeom looked at them “I’m pretty sure I can.” “How can you say no to these adorable cats,” he was _close_ to giving into him. He just wanted to tease him for a little longer, since Yugyeom knows he’ll be home more with the kitten anyway. “It’s really very easy to say no” there was a hint of a smile, Jaebum was feeling a little disappointed. “Come on, please” it was now Yugyeom laughed a little, “are you really older than me.” It was obvious which one he wanted, it was the only one wanting his attention. A little fluffy brown tabby, a few minutes later Yugyeom gave in. Causing Jaebum to bring unwanted attention to them, “can you not cause a scene.”

With that Jaebum smiled happily as he walked into the store, it didn’t take long to have everything sorted out. Then they walked out he was proudly holding the kitten, who was happily purring. It was a good thing they still needed to buy food, now they needed a few cat supplies. And not once did he let go of the cat, or help with anything.

 

It’s only been a few weeks but, Abby already owns the place. Sometimes she’ll sleep on the bed, other times they find her under the table. Or even on the couch, it was Saturday a little after twelve when Youngbin showed up. He just didn’t expect to have a kitten attack his foot, and then run up his leg. It was quiet but not for long, when he could hear his brother laughing. Yugyeom walked towards him, as he reached for Abby. “She’s started doing that recently,” it was only a manner of moments before Abby was purring.

”Never thought I’d see you with a kitten,” Yugyeom smiled a little ”it wasn't my idea.” It was clear why they had her, ”besides she's so cute.” Youngbin couldn't deny that ”she certainly is” he reached out to pat her, it was then she decided to attack his hand. But that only lasted for a little while, before she decided to simply fall asleep. Getting comfortable on the couch it was quiet for a moment, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up with more cats.” Yugyeom laughed a little it may have seemed funny, at least a little bit.

As it turns out Youngbin was correct, because a few minutes later. Jaebum came home with another kitten, this one was just as cute, Yugyeom looked at him ”you couldn't resist could you.” Jaebum smiled as he shook his head, this little girl was similar to Abby. Youngbin decided to say; ”just don't end up with an army of cats,” Jaebum may have laughed at that. But he would be lying if he hadn't thought about it, he simply sat next to his boyfriend and pet the kitten. Abby was soon awake and curious.

The good news was; she didn't try and attack her. At least not at first, it fell quiet. Funny thing was what Youngbin did, he took a picture of them. Had a little laugh about it before heading home, Yugyeom thought nothing of it. Until he received a message a short time later, ”of course, my brother took a photo.” It was clear Jaebum wasn't bothered ”so, have you thought of a name.” The look he received said ’I have’ it was quiet, then ”this is Gemma.” Yugyeom simply smiled a little, he held onto Abby.

”Just no more cats, at least not for a while” Jaebum could live with that, ”okay.” 


End file.
